


Little Angel

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie is in an abusive relationship with Paul Prenter,he also has asthma and doesn't really keep one on him at all times.Paul abuses him a lot with the belt,punches to the face,Freddie also has one kid,a baby boy,well two year old really(Xavia).Brian May is a doctor at Royal Sussex County Hospital,he's treated Freddie quite a lot for self harm,asthma attacks.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Past Freddie Mercury/Paul Prenter





	1. Chapter 1

** _Freddie is in an abusive relationship with Paul Prenter,he also has asthma and doesn't really keep one on him at all times.Paul abuses him a lot with the belt,punches to the face,Freddie also has one kid,a baby boy,well two year old really(Xavia).Brian May is a doctor at Royal Sussex County Hospital,he's treated Freddie quite a lot for self harm,asthma attacks.  
_ **

** _Year set:1990s_ **

** _Ages:_ **

** _Freddie:28_ **

** _Paul Prenter:31_ **

** _Brian may(doctor):27_ **

** _Roger Taylor(Nurse):Twenty five_ **

** _John Deacon(assistant nurse):23_ **

** _Jim Hutton(Brians assistant Doctor and helper from time to time):32_ **

** _The doctor uniform is like the nurse uniform but for men_ **

** _................................._ **

**_ June 1st 1991(Monday) _ **

"Good Morning Brian",Jim says,he's Brian's assistant Doctor."Morning",Brian yawned,getting ready for the day ahead."fucking hell",he says."Rough night?",Jim Teased,"shut up Hutton,yes it was a rough night,listening to the neighbours having sex....again",the younger says.Jim snorts.they got ready.Brian in his uniform.

"Trauma call",Roger says,he's the nurse."name?",Brian asked."Freddie Bulsara,Asthma attack,has a two year old baby with him,boyfriend denies keeping inhaler from him",The blonde says in one breath."calm down",John says to him."alright",Jim and Brian say.They walk into the room."hello again",he smiled at Freddie,Freddie didn't look happy."What happened this time?",Jim asked,Paul was there,Brian despises of him.

"asthma attack",Freddie croaked.He glared at Paul.Brian got the oxygen mask on Freddie to help him breathe."what was the cause",Brian asked.Freddie was holding his baby.the persian glanced over at Paul.Brian knew."sir,i'm gonna have to ask you to leave the room",he says."i'm his boyfriend",Paul says"and?",Jim spoke up,cockily.Paul left the room.Freddie sat up.

"you know what i'm gonna say Freddie",Brian tells him"mm i do",Freddie says."i know i know break up with him",the persian sighs."what's wrong?you can talk to us anytime you want",the younger says.Brian and Freddie have become close friends.

"how's little Avi?",he asked."good,Paul refuses to help me with him,sticks me with everything while he smokes all Day,the usual",Freddie says."one of us will always be here Freddie,if you need to talk don't be afraid to come and talk to us",Brian says,squeezing Freddie making him smile.Xavia started crying.Freddie sighed.Brian went and made a bottle for Xavia"life saver",Freddie says,"its fine",Brian says.Paul was told to leave but before that."I want to break up Paul,we're not working,i'm sorry,i can't keep doing this",Freddie says to him.

"Freddie",Paul says,"you heard me Paul,i want to break up,you can't keep not helping around the house,i'm moving out today,i'll live with my parents",Freddie says."fine,like i care",Paul says.he left the room.Brian walked back in."So?",he asked,"its done,i broke up with him,he wasn't happy but its done",The persian says."now i have nowhere to live,Paul owns the house",he says.

"Live with me Freddie,i don't mind",Brian says.Freddie nodded,They went over to the house,Freddie got his stuff and left.Xavia was asleep.Freddie felt upset,not happy."what's wrong?",Brian asked,"Nothing",Freddie muttered.Brian nodded and kept driving.Brian pulled into his drive."Freddie",he says."earth to Freddie",he says again,he smirked and tickled the persian."Brian!",Freddie says."come on",the younger says.Freddie picked up Xavia.

Brian got the stuff and put it inside."Freddie,are you okay?",Brian asked again."i'm fine,just tired",the persian says.Freddie put Xavia down for a nap.Brian made them dinner but Freddie had other things to deal with."where are you going?",Brian asked."to tell my parents,i broke up with Paul",the persian,Brian nods and kisses his head.

Freddie left the house was grabbed."filthy little slut",it was Paul"Let me Go",Freddie says,Paul drugged him.Freddie woke up in the house he once knew,on Paul's bed.well really tied to the wall in the living room.hands above him in rope,legs spread."Paul let me go!",Freddie shouts."shut it",Paul says,whipping Freddie with the belt making him choke back a sob."I said shut up",Paul says,he hit Freddie with the belt multiple times over and over leaving welts on his back.

Paul liked to use the belt and whip."you stay with me Freddie,you're mine",Paul says,yanking on the leash that was attached to the collar."let me go Paul",Freddie says."shut up Freddie",Paul growled."I'm not having sex with you again",the persian spat.Paul punched him in the stomach.Freddie curled his toes.he knew to keep his mouth shut.he struggled against it,Paul left the room,he watched as Paul went to the garden,shut the door and locked it.Freddie took that chance to escape,he got dressed quickly and slipped on his shoes and ran,wincing at the pain in his stomach.

he felt his back,blood.....he passed out soon after on the street.Brian was getting worried about Freddie.

While at the hospital...."Brian!Trauma call,bleeding of the lower back,massive ass bruise on the stomach.I suspect abuse",Jim says."Freddie",Brian says,"he didn't come home last night",he says.Brian had his scrubs on and pulled on gloves.he went over to Freddie's assigned hospital room."oh Freddie",he says.he and Jim treated Freddie,Brian ran off to be sick.

"fucking hell",he groaned.Jim came over to him."you okay?",he asked.Brian couldn't talk.he washed out his mouth."i'm good,just never had to deal with that",Brian says.They went back,Jim went to Freddie.Paul walked in."where is he?",he growled clearly drunk."i don't know what you're talking about Prenter",Brian spat.he got a punch to the face.Brian got him back,then felt immediate pain in his stomach,he doubled over.Paul was arrested.Jim ran over.Got Brian onto an exam bed in a hospital room,leaning the bed back.Brian laid back,top off,in pain.

"Fuck",Brian hissed.Jim cleaned up the cuts.Brian relaxed a little.Jim then moved onto Brian's stomach,the knife cut."This is gonna hurt",Jim says,"shut up",Brian hissed.Jim grabbed the stitching kit.he numbed the area first the numbing stuff,Brian bit his lip.he let Jim stitch up his stomach."you'll definitely have a scar",he says.

"i fucking know,it hurts",Brian hissed."i suggest take a few days off to heal.Help Freddie gain your trust",Jim says,standing up.he sat up the bed,Brian didn't move,he was in pain.Jim gave him pain medication.

the medication kicked in.Brian went to Freddie,yes Brian has bandages around his mid section.Freddie was awake by this time."hey,Freddie,how're you feeling?",Brian asked,"Crappy",the persian replied.By this point,they went home.

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

Freddie and Brian were chilling on the sofa."What happened",the persian spoke up."who do you think",brian winced."I'm so sorry",Freddie says."Freddie,he's been arrested for assaulting a doctor,he's gone",Brian says,kissing his forehead.Xavia crawled in."hi Avi",Freddie says.he picked him up and blew a raspberry.Making the two year old laugh.

"Freddie,you don't have to worry about him,he didn't do much to me,got me in the stomach with a knife no further than tissue",Brian says."why didn't you come home last night?",he asked."Paul,he drugged me,made me his little toy,hit me,i refused to have sex with him",the persian sighed,tearing up,he put Xavia to bed first.

Freddie went and laid in bed.Brian came in and laid with him."look at me",Brian says."No"Freddie says."please",Brian says,Freddie wouldn't.Brian wrapped an arm around him."i love you Freddie",Brian says"Be my boyfriend?",he asked."yes",Freddie says.They kissed quickly.

**_ June 2nd 1991(Tuesday) _ **

"Good Morning boyfriend",Brian says.Freddie was still asleep on his front,halo of the silky black hair around his head.Brian skittered his fingers between the persian's shoulder blades.Freddie squirmed but didn't wake.Brian then flutters the tips of his fingers on Freddie's sides softly."mm",the persian grunted.Brian flipped Freddie onto his back and starts tickling him.

"good Mor~Brian Brian no!",Freddie laughed under Brian,wriggling and giggling.Brian tickled his under arms."St stop stop!",Freddie laughs more.Brian gave in,he had to."you prick",the persian smiled."love you too,get up",Brian says,"you're sitting on me",Freddie smirked."smartass",Brian pouted."get off me then",Brian huffed and does.

"i'm going out tonight Bri,Roger and John invited me to the bar",Freddie says,"Really now?",Brian asked,"yes",Freddie says."I can't stay inside all day",he giggled,"fine,you can go but not getting drunk,i don't want to deal with drunk Freddie",Brian says"fine",Freddie pouted,he got dressed and brushed his teeth,left to meet up with Roger and John."hey!",Roger says."Roggie",Freddie teased."where's John?",he asked,"getting drinks",the blonde says."how's living with Brian?",he asked,"Good,fucking tease,he tickled me to wake me up",Freddie says."he's a player Freddie,you're not the first,he's slept with me and John as well,he broke our hearts and left us",Roger says.

"really?Brian's a softie,he loves Xavia",Freddie says."Xavia's Two freddie",the blonde says"i know,Brian's good with kids,he offered to let me live with him,Paul took the house away from me,i paid off all debts for him",the persian says."you know the rat is in prison",Roger says,"I know,Brian told me last night while we were on the sofa,he was stabbed by paul",the persian adds on."really?!",John says,"yeah",Freddie says.they sat and talked."care to dance?",he asked Roger,"don't dance Freddie",Roger tried to defend."lies",John giggles.Freddie's not even drunk,John's tipsy.Then Roger and Freddie hear it."fucksake",Roger says.

"he's smashed the window",he laughed.Roger paid for a new window again.The two took John to A&E(accident and Emergency)."Daft",Roger says."this isn't the first time",he added."of course not",Freddie says,they waited for John.he was soon finished in a matter of minutes.They took John home and Freddie and Roger went back to the bar.

"idiot",Freddie laughs"agreed",Roger says.they walked into the bar,ordered drinks.Freddie got a pint of Lager.(Read as Lar~Ger).Freddie went off home,he found Xavia out of bed,brian was nowhere to be seen."Brian?",he calls out."Brian!",he shouts.he stayed quiet and heard moaning from the bedroom."Brian love?!",Freddie shouts.he put Xavia to bed."Brian,open this door",Freddie says.

he opened the door only to find Brian balls deep in his colleague."How could you Brian?!,I loved you,now you cheat on me!",Freddie screams,"its not what it looks like",Brian says"Really?So you're not balls deep in Jim Hutton,the man your work with?!",Freddie snaps."i'm leaving tonight Brian,Roger was right when he said you were a player",the persian sniffled"i'm sorry",Brian says.

"No",Freddie says.he went over to Rogers with Xavia,he knocked on the door,"what're you doing here?",Roger asked,"Brian,he's cheated on me",Freddie sniffled,Roger lets him in."i caught him in bed with Jim",Freddie says."that fucking player",Roger says."come here",he says,the two hugged."stay here as long as you want",Roger says,"thanks",Freddie says.

Roger had a spare baby room for Xavia.They put him to bed then the two adults went to bed themselves and cuddled for a bit."thank you Roger",Freddie says,"its no problem Freddie,i would do anything",the blonde says,placing a kiss to Freddie's forehead,pulling the duvet over them both.

Rogers arm wrapped around him in a safe cuddle.

**_ June 3rd 1991 (Wednesday) _ **

"Good Morning Freddie",roger says,"mm Morning",Freddie says.Xavia was crying,Freddie got out of bed.he went to Xavia's room and picked him up."Good Morning Avi",he says.Roger walked into the kitchen."Morning Avi",he says."Woger!",Xavia giggles.Freddie fed Xavia then the two adults had breakfast."you've got your asthma appointment today",Roger says,"oh fuck",Freddie says."i forgot",he sighs."be lucky,i'm your nurse for today",Roger tells him.

They are dressed and ready and got going to the hospital."Morning you two",John says,"Morning John,okay today?",Roger teased,"shut up",John says.Roger and Freddie go over to Roger's exam room.freddie sat on the bed.Roger had a highchair for Xavia.

"you know what to do",Roger says"indeed i do",Freddie says.Its a Spirometry test **(Spirometry (spy-ROM-uh-tree) is a common office test used to assess how well your lungs work by measuring how much air you inhale, how much you exhale and how quickly you exhale. Spirometry is used to diagnose asthma, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) and other conditions that affect breathing)**.

Freddie got the normal health check.Temperature checked,blood pressure done."make sure you're taking your inhaler two times a day",the blonde says,"Rog,i don't have one,Paul destroyed them all",Freddie admits."i'll give you a few",Roger says."look at me",he says.Freddie does."don't be afraid to talk to me about anything Freddie,i'll always be here for you no matter what happens",Roger says,they hugged,a knock at the door startles them,Freddie picked up Xavia."come in",Roger says."i wanted to apologise",Brian says.

"No Brian,you've Broken Freddie's heart like you did with me and John",Roger says."Roger,let him talk",Freddie says.Roger nodded."Freddie,i'm sorry,for cheating,i felt like i wasn't good enough for you",Brian says."Brian,why would you say that?you'll always be good enough for me",Freddie says,wiping away Brian's tears.

"Brian,until i can trust you again,i'm staying with Roger",Freddie says.Brian nodded.Freddie kissed Brian's forehead."I thought Jim told you to take a few days off",Roger says."couldn't",Brian says."Brian,go home and rest",Roger says"please,you're still healing",Roger says."Fine",Brian says,he kissed Freddie's head and gave little Xavia small baby kiss on the head.

Brian went home.

 **< ><><><><><><><><><>**

He was sat on the sofa,thinking if he was right for Freddie or not."am i to thin?to tall?Fat....",this is in Brian's mind.Freddie thinks the same sometimes.he hasn't put on weight,he's scared to eat.Paul starved him and was the cause of his asthma attacks.Freddie was admitted into the anorexia ward just as long as he has a nurse watching him.he chose Roger.


	2. Family?

**< ><><><><><><><><><><>**

** _That evening(June 3rd 1991 Thursday)_ **

"how're you feeling?",Roger asked,"dunno",Freddie yawned."Get some sleep,i'll check on you in the morning",Roger says,kissing his head.Freddie nodded.Roger left the room and let Freddie sleep.

**_ June 4th 1991 (Friday) _ **

"Good Morning Freddie",Roger says."Morning",Freddie says.he sat up."Morning Avi",Roger says,he picked up Xavia.John came in."Morning",he says,Freddie nodded.Freddie got breakfast.Well Roger got him breakfast."i'm back!",The blonde says.They all sat and had breakfast.Freddie had to be weighed.

"come on",Roger says.he weighed Freddie."Perfect",Roger says.Freddie got dressed,he got Xavia dressed,teeth brushed.Freddie was allowed home,it was only a one night stay.Freddie opened the door to his and Brian's home"hello?!",he calls out,Brian came in,looking much better."hi",he says."Hi",Freddie blushed."how have you been mister?",Brian asked."i've been good,you?",Freddie asked.

"doing much better",Brian says.they put Xavia down for a nap.The two adults went and laid in bed."i missed you",Freddie says."I missed you too",Brian says.They cuddled.Freddie tucked into Brian's chest.he then felt a tickling sensation before long everything tickled.

"No!",Freddie squeals,wriggling around.Brian kept tickling him.Freddie was giggling as Brian pinned him to the bed."B Brian!St stop!",Freddie laughed as Brian tickled his sides."B Brian st stop!",the persian laughed.Brian blew a raspberry on his lovers stomach,sides,ribs,neck.

It got the persian begging for it to stop.Brian grabbed the handcuffs and cuffed Freddie's wrists to the headboard."There,now you can't stop me!",Brian teased."ST stop it Brian!",Freddie laughed,"i....i'm ticklish!",he squealed."Good",Brian says,nuzzling his face into Freddie's stomach.he peppered kisses into his lovers stomach softly.

"H hey!",the persian giggled."Don't pull on them Freddie",Brian warned,he gave his lover mercy."Untie me Brian",Freddie says."No",Brian says"please,it hurts",Freddie pouted,Brian let his wrists go and took them in his hands."darling",he says.he rubbed the cream on his wrists.Brian's hand trailed to Freddie's armpit the other to pin down his shoulder.

Freddie then felt everything tickly,he started laughing as Brian tickled him."tickle tickle",the younger teased."B Brian!St stop!it tickles!",Freddie laughs while Brian moved to the other armpit.

The days passed.Freddie's past creeped up on him.Brian tried to help him."Freddie?",Brian says,"go away",Freddie says,Xavia was sat on Freddie's chest,giggling away."you're so cute",Freddie says,blowing a raspberry on his tummy.Xavia started laughing.


End file.
